unlike the stars overcoming long-living
by LastMelodya - daffodila
Summary: Sakura menghitung setiap detik waktu sebagai bagian dari selamanya. Dan Sasuke datang dengan bayang-bayang buram akan dunianya. Pada semesta, mereka mencipta dua oposisi nyata. [chapter 3/?]
1. Chapter 1

Cahaya dan bunyi dari televisi yang baru dinyalakan membelah redup dan senyap di dalam apartemen. Senja di luar jendela tak cukup untuk menyinari ruangan yang lampunya belum dinyalakan. Kilasan gambar demi gambar yang bergerak setiap milidetik terpantul di lensa mata Sakura Haruno. Punggungnya menempel pada sandaran sofa, sebelah tangan memeluk bantal persegi dengan ujung mencuat, dan sebelah tangannya lagi terkulai lemas sambil menggenggam _remote_ televisi.

Dua menit penuh televisi menyala, yang tayang di sana hanyalah kumpulan pariwara. Iklan produk makanan, minuman, alat-alat elektronik, dan pelayanan masyarakat masih mampu menahan Sakura dari menekan satu pun tombol pada _remote_. Dia masih bertahan untuk mengelupas rasa penasaran mengenai acara yang tayang di saluran tersebut. Namun, satu iklan produk _anti-aging_ cukup untuk membuat Sakura menekan tombol _power_ dan membiarkan ruangan dalam kondisi redup selama beberapa saat.

Tubuhnya mematung. Sorot matanya masih belum lepas dari layar yang sudah menghitam sepenuhnya. Kedua tangannya mengusap wajah secara perlahan sebelum dia berdiri. Kulitnya masih terasa mulus dan kencang. Padahal, tak sekalipun dia pernah mengoles atau menelan produk _anti-aging_. Dan dia sama sekali tak perlu ataupun ingin merasakan apa itu _anti-aging_.

Sakura menutup tirai dan menyalakan lampu. Cahaya tersiram pada barang-barang yang kebanyakan bersifat arkais. Apabila _vintage_ , _retro_ , dan lain-lainnya tak menjadi tendensi masa kini, Sakura pasti sudah dianggap aneh. Atau setidaknya kuno. Makhluk antik. Padahal nyatanya dia memang berasal dari jaman kuno. Di mana gagasan mengirim pesan bisa sampai ke penerima yang ada di seberang benua dalam jangka waktu satu detik masih dianggap delusional, gila, dan ditertawakan habis-habisan.

Sekitar seratus tahun lalu, 1914, kelahiran Sakura diiringi oleh berita dari saluran radio mengenai perang berskala besar yang terpusat di Eropa. Yang di masa kini lebih akrab dikenal sebagai Perang Dunia pertama. Perang global selanjutnya adalah perang yang membuatnya kehilangan anak sulungnya karena bom yang dijatuhkan Amerika ke tanah Jepang dari udara. Kepergian putranya disusul oleh sang suami sepuluh tahun setelahnya, meninggalkan Sakura bersama putrinya yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun.

Saat usia Sakura masih dua puluh lima tahun, beberapa bulan sebelum Perang Dunia kedua tercetus, dia terlibat di dalam suatu penelitian sebuah serum. Serum yang misinya adalah menjadi solusi untuk pengiriman manusia ke planet lain yang membutuhkan waktu selama bertahun-tahun. Serum ini akan membekukan sel dari penuaan dan membuat pihak yang tersuntik tertidur selama pembekuan itu. Hal ini dianggap menguntungkan dari berbagai aspek, termasuk kondisi fisik manusia tersebut dan pangan yang dibutuhkannya.

Sejauh ini, dua makhluk yang pernah tersuntik serum itu hanyalah seekor kelinci dan Sakura. Namun, kasusnya berbeda. Kelinci itu disuntik dengan sengaja sebagai bahan percobaan, sementara suntikan pada Sakura adalah suatu ketidaksengajaan. _Kecelakaan_. Serum dianggap gagal ketika Sakura yang terpaksa tertidur itu diguyur air dingin sampai terbangun. Dan kelincinya pun sama.

Dalam upaya menutupi apa yang terjadi pada Sakura—percobaan yang langsung dilakukan ke manusia—proyek tersebut ditutup dan dirahasiakan. Jika tidak, semua yang terlibat pasti harus dipenjara. Tak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain menurut. Dia meminta kelinci itu menjadi miliknya pribadi dan dikabulkan. Sakura merasa tak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya sampai dia menyadari bahwa dirinya tak tampak menua bahkan sampai usianya empat puluhan. Ditambah, kelinci yang jadi peliharaannya pun sudah melewati harapan hidup rata-rata hewan tersebut.

Di usianya yang menuju enam puluh, kondisi fisik Sakura masih sama. Kelinci itu masih hidup setelah tiga puluh lima tahun lebih. Sakura ditanyai orang-orang bagaimana dia tampak begitu awet muda, bahkan ada orang lain yang curiga. Saat itu Sakura mulai takut. Dia panik. Tak tahu harus meminta pertanggungjawaban ke mana karena proyek itu sudah ditutup dan serum dianggap gagal karena tidak berfungsi sebagaimana seharusnya. Sebelumnya, serum dianggap gagal hanya karena makhluk yang disuntik tetap bisa bangun di bawah waktu yang sudah diatur. Dan kegagalan lainnya terungkap, jangka waktu serum itu melambung. Dari yang seharusnya hanya dua sampai lima tahun, dan sekarang sudah lebih jauh dari itu.

Menanggapi rasa takutnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk pindah jauh dengan identitas palsu. Yang tahu mengenai hal ini hanyalah putri dan cucunya, dan mereka siap menutup mulut. Pindah dan pemalsuan identitas itu menjadi repetisi setiap sepuluh tahun dan sampai saat ini masih berjalan.

Kini, Sakura Haruno berdiri di tanah Swiss. Kelinci yang menjadi temannya selama beberapa dekade masih ada di salah satu sudut apartemen. Selama sepuluh tahun ke depan, dia akan hidup dengan identitas barunya. Sayuri Nakamura yang lahir di tahun 1987. Identitas Sakura Haruno yang lahir di tahun 1914 akan terus dikubur dan disembunyikan ... entah sampai kapan.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit taken by writing this story.

Alternate Universe. Implied a little bit of fantasy & sci-fi.

* * *

 **unlike the stars overcoming long-living**

by **LastMelodya & daffodila**

* * *

.

.

Laporan bahwa pesan sudah terkirim muncul di layar ponsel Sakura. Lima belas menit adalah jangka waktu yang terbentang di antara munculnya laporan tersebut dan detik saat Sakura mengirim pesan. Eksistensi laporan itu menyatakan bahwa ponsel si penerima sudah aktif, atau Sakura berasumsi bahwa mode pesawat terbang di ponselnya sudah mati. Artinya, orang tersebut pasti sudah menginjak tanah lagi.

Dia mengangkat wajah dan memindai ruangan super luas itu dengan mata. Hiruk pikuk bandara internasional memasuki indra penglihatannya. Orang-orang dengan varian ras berlalu-lalang di sekitar. Sayup-sayup terdengar percakapan dengan pelbagai bahasa diiringi suara putaran roda koper dan suara lembut seorang wanita yang menggema dari _intercom_.

Bukanlah hal mudah mencari dua kepala yang dikenalinya dalam keramaian seperti ini. Mengandalkan mata untuk memindai ruangan saja tidak cukup. Pandangannya kembali beralih pada ponsel, memastikan bahwa adanya balasan dari pesan yang sudah dikirim. Nyatanya tidak ada. Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang sebelum menghubungi salah satu orang yang ditunggunya.

Samar-samar terdengar seruan ' _Okaasan_ ' dengan suara yang familier di telinganya. Panggilan yang terjadi selama dua nada sambung itu langsung diputus begitu saja. Sakura memutar tubuh dan mencari eksistensi sumber suara. Dua tangan berbeda pemilik yang melambai di udara mempermudah pencariannya.

Sakura mengikis jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka dengan langkah santai. Bila temponya cepat, dia khawatir malah akan kehilangan arah. Jarak yang tinggal satu meter lagi itu pun langsung ditembus oleh dekapan hangat dan lampias dari kerinduan. Dekapan yang membuat Sakura merasa terjepit di tengah lingkaran tangan putri dan cucunya.

"Kenapa Swiss?" tanya Tsunade, putri Sakura, setelah pelukan dilepas sepenuhnya. "Dan mengapa baru bilang padaku saat sudah di sini?"

Sakura mengulum senyum. Apabila ada rasa bersalah yang menjerat dada, mimik mukanya sama sekali tidak memperlihatkannya. "Aku menutup mata dan memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota di mana jari telunjukku berhenti saat memutar peta. Hasilnya Zurich," jawabnya. Mata cokelat Tsunade menuntut keseriusan. Namun, Sakura tetap tak meralat kata-katanya. Mendadak raut wajahnya memasam. "Aku hanya ... tidak mau kita berdebat lagi."

Tsunade mendesah. Dia ingat tiga dekade yang lalu, terjadi perdebatan sengit di antara mereka sebelum Sakura akhirnya pindah ke Kanada. Walaupun setengah hatinya tak menyetujui sang ibu kembali pindah ke luar benua, tetapi dia menahan opininya. Lagi pula, dia tidak ke sini untuk berdebat. Apalagi mengingat usia mereka yang sudah terlampau matang. Tsunade yang berada di awal kepala tujuh, dan Sakura yang bahkan sudah melompati satu abad.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?" tanya Tsunade, sepenuhnya mematikan topik sebelumnya.

Refleks Sakura menyentuh ujung rambut merah mudanya yang sebatas dagu. Terlintas keterkejutan di wajah atas transisi topik pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba, dan dia memutuskan untuk tak membahasnya. Tangannya terangkat lebih tinggi daripada biasanya untuk menyentuh ujung rambut saja. Dua minggu terlewati semenjak dia memutuskan untuk memangkas rambut, tetapi masih terasa ada yang hilang. Padahal, dipotongnya helai-helai itu merupakan kehendaknya sendiri.

"Salon adalah hal pertama yang kucoba setelah urusan tempat tinggal selesai," kata Sakura. Dia menatap Tsunade dan Shizune, cucunya, bergantian. Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Mungkin kita perlu mencobanya bersama-sama nanti."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Tsunade mendengus. Dia mengambil langkah sambil menarik koper kecilnya. Diikuti oleh Sakura dan Shizune. Percakapan mereka berlanjut sembari berjalan. "Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk itu."

Sakura tertawa. "Kalau ukurannya tua muda, lantas aku ini apa?"

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih banyak."

"Mama terdengar sangat putus asa, ya, _Obaasan_?" Shizune memperpanjang tawa Sakura.

"Terlalu muda untuk dipanggil _Obaasan_."

Suara bariton menggema di telinga mereka. Langkah ketiganya berhenti. Bahu Tsunade dan Shizune sama-sama menegang, sementara Sakura masih tampak santai. Mereka jelas terkejut mendengar bahasa Jepang di negeri Swiss. Dan yang lebih membuat tersentak adalah kata-kata yang dituturkannya. Shizune menggigit lidah, merutuki kesalahannya. Dia sama sekali tak menduga akan ada yang memahami percakapan mereka di sini.

Sakura mengangkat dagu dan memutar kepala. Matanya menyipit mencari sumber suara. Pria berseragam pilot tanpa topi yang menempelkan bahu pada pilar sembari menatap layar ponsel masuk ke dalam asumsinya. Dia membersihkan tenggorokan, kemudian berkata, "Kau orang Jepang, ya?"

Tanpa jawaban verbal, Sakura tahu dugaannya benar saat pria itu mengangkat wajah dengan kelopak mata melebar. Mungkin terkejut karena kata-katanya tadi ternyata terdengar. "Tadi itu maksudnya _Obasan_. _Aunty_." Sakura tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Dia mendapati pria berambut hitam itu menarik sebelah alis, tampak bingung. Bagaimana tidak, perawakan Sakura dan Shizune tampak seperti wanita seusia. "Dia memanggilku _Obasan_ karena membiasakan anaknya untuk memanggilku begitu. Dan malah terbawa sampai sekarang, kurasa?"

Dari belakang, Shizune mengangguk. "Be-benar," katanya. Yang diucapnya bukanlah sebuah kejujuran. Dia bahkan belum menikah. Namun, kebohongan Sakura tak bisa disanggah.

Hening. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan, sudah tampak tidak peduli lagi. Tsunade pun heran apa yang mendorong Sakura menjelaskan sebanyak itu pada orang asing. Diabaikan juga tak akan jadi masalah. Paling-paling besok orang itu sudah lupa.

Setelah memerhatikan seragam pria itu sejenak, Sakura berucap, "Menyenangkan sekali bertemu dengan orang Jepang di sini." Sakura tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Keheranan besar semakin melanda Tsunade. "Aku Sayuri Nakamura."

Mata pria itu menyipit. Tajam pandangannya ketika menatap Sakura. "Kau bahkan tidak memberi tahu nama aslimu." Sorot matanya kembali beralih pada layar ponsel. Kemudian dia berlalu.

Dahi Sakura mengernyit. Bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu bahwa Sayuri Nakamura bukanlah nama aslinya? Dia buru-buru menunduk, khawatir ada identitas Sakura Haruno atau nama-nama lain yang pernah dipakai yang menempel di tubuhnya. Nyatanya tidak ada. Untuk mengonfirmasi ke pria itu lagi pun tak sempat. Sakura menyilang jari dan berharap bahwa hal tadi tak akan mengantarnya pada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"Seseorang dengan fisik menarik biasanya memang sombong," bisik Shizune setelah yakin pria tadi tak akan mendengar penuturannya.

Sakura tertawa. Dia paham Shizune berusaha menenangkannya perihal tadi. "Kau berpikir dia tampan?"

Shizune mengernyitkan dahi. "Memang, 'kan?"

"Ya," timpal Sakura. Di benaknya masih terekam jelas sehitam apa iris matanya, rahangnya yang tegas, hidung, bibir dan postur tubuhnya yang proporsional. Bila hanya ada satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan fisik pria tadi, Sakura akan memilih rupawan. Dan, ada satu hal lagi yang Sakura ingat; pelat nama yang menempel di dada bertuliskan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Jadi itu alasan kau berbasa-basi dengan orang asing?" seloroh Tsunade.

"Bukan. Tentu saja bukan! Kau tahu dia terlalu muda untukku, Tsunade. Jauh terlalu muda. Dan kau tahu aku punya sumpah _itu_." Sakura mendesah. Sumpah yang dimaksud adalah Sakura tak ingin berhubungan terlalu akrab dengan siapa pun untuk menjaga rahasianya.

Sebelah alis Tsunade tertarik. "Biasanya kau bahkan tak ingin kenal bila tak perlu."

"Justru karena perlu. Aku akan jadi satu maskapai dengannya. Kalau diterima," papar Sakura. "Lagi pula, dia sama-sama orang Jepang. Adalah sesuatu yang menguntungkan jika memiliki kenalan dari negara asal di luar negeri. Dan, bekerja akan lebih mudah bila kau mengenal seseorang sebelumnya."

"Kapan pemberitahuan diterima atau tidaknya, ' _Baasan_? Dan kau melamar di posisi apa?"

"Mereka bilang paling terlambat tujuh hari ke depan. Aku melamar di posisi _check in counter_."

"Ah, satu hari sebelum kami pulang ke Jepang. Kemampuanmu berbahasa bisa membuatmu unggul."

Mendengar penuturan Shizune, Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Semoga."

Mendadak hening berdiri di antara mereka. Sorot mata Sakura beralih pada Tsunade. Dia menarik napas panjang. "Tsunade, kau tidak akan mendebatku?"

"Tidak." Tsunade meneguk ludah. "Aku hanya heran ... apa kau tidak lelah berlari terus?"

Sakura tertegun. Dia termenung selama beberapa saat. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu."

"Terbiasa bukan berarti tidak lelah. Aku memahami itu dengan sangat baik, _Okaasan_ ," tukas Tsunade. "Lihat dirimu, hidupmu dipenuhi kebohongan sampai saat berbohong pun kau terlihat santai. Tak ada tekanan."

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Nyatanya, selalu ada tekanan batin ketika membohongi orang-orang tidak bersalah. Namun, tahun ke tahun membuatnya semakin baik dalam mengendalikan ekspresi wajah. Bahkan terkadang dia sendiri pun bingung mana ekspresi yang benar dan mana yang salah. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," pungkasnya.

Shizune memahami atmosfer berat yang terhidu sampai ke paru-paru. Dia buru-buru melelehkan suasana dengan membahas di mana Sakura tinggal. Sakura tampak responsif akan hal itu. Namun, dia sadar bahwa ketegangan yang berdiri di antara Sakura dan Tsunade sama sekali belum hilang. Akan tetapi, dia yakin ketegangan itu akan merenggang seiring dengan waktu yang berputar.

.

.

Suara semprotan pengharum ruangan melatarbelakangi Sakura yang tengah menyisir rambut. Dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang terefleksi di cermin. Beberapa orang yang baru keluar dari kubikel _water closet_ kebanyakan mencuci tangan sambil bercermin sebelum keluar. Sakura menyadari adanya atensi berlebih yang dia terima. Dia berpikir bahwa seragam yang membungkus tubuh adalah penyebabnya.

Setelah penampilannya rapi, Sakura bergegas keluar toilet dan menuju _check in counter._ Dia diminta datang dua jam sebelum fasilitas itu dibuka. Dia berdiri di sekitar _check in counter_ untuk menunggu seseorang memberi petunjuk. Kakinya menggertak-gertak pada lantai karena mulai terasa pegal. Lima belas menit lamanya dia berdiri, dan belum datang pertanda apa-apa.

Tiga meter di depannya, ada seorang wanita berambut pirang menaruh pandangan padanya. Mata beriris birunya memancarkan senyum. Sakura membalas dengan ekspresi ramah.

" _Hallo. Sie sind_ _Sayuri Nakamura_ _, ja_?" kata wanita itu. Sakura langsung tahu bahwa wanita ini adalah orang yang sedari tadi dia tunggu. " _Oh, I'm sorry. I heard that you are a foreigner. Did you understand what I said earlier?_ "

Sakura mengangguk. " _Ja, ich kann Deutsch sprechen._ "

"Ah, benar, aku seharusnya tidak perlu bertanya soal itu," wanita itu meneruskan bicara menggunakan bahasa Jerman. Sakura dalam hati menyetujui. Jika dia tidak bisa berbahasa Jerman—bahasa pengantar resmi di Zurich, mungkin dirinya tak akan diterima bekerja di sini. " _Ich bin_ Ino Yamanaka. Kau bisa memanggilku Ino saja. Aku yang akan memberimu petunjuk soal bekerja di sini."

Sakura mengangguk sopan dan melebarkan senyum. "Mohon bantuannya."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ino langsung menjelaskan pekerjaan Sakura. Ketika _check in counter_ sudah dibuka, Sakura diminta untuk memerhatikan cara kerja Ino. Sesekali dia pun menggantikan Ino dengan pengawasan wanita berambut pirang itu. Sampai _check in counter_ ditutup tiga puluh menit sebelum penerbangan, Ino berkata bahwa pekerjaan Sakura memuaskan dan dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun.

Semenjak ditutup, orang-orang di balik _counter_ tampak santai. Kata Ino, ini memang sudah masuk jam istirahat. Sakura memindai keadaan sekitar perlahan-lahan. Sebuah surat kabar yang dibuka lebar dengan _headline_ "Pemprotesan Dignitas" membuatnya menahan pandangan.

"Dignitas?" ucapnya pelan. Sakura mencoba mengingat adakah kosakata tersebut dalam bahasa Jerman, dan jika ada, dia mencoba mencerna artinya. Namun, isi otaknya mengatakan tidak ada.

"Kau tidak tahu?" celetuk Ino. Sakura menggeleng. "Oh, tentu saja. Kau bukan orang sini. Dignitas adalah klinik penyedia jasa bunuh diri. Makanya banyak dikecam."

"Apa?! Klinik penyedia jasa bunuh diri?"

"Iya. Ada persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi sebelum permintaan bunuh diri itu disetujui, sebenarnya. Sakit parah, lumpuh, atau semacamnya. Apa pun itu, menurutku klinik seperti itu tidak seharusnya ada."

Sakura mendadak merasa mual. Bukan satu dua kali Sakura merasa ingin mengakhiri hidup. Seperti yang Tsunade bilang, dia memang lelah. Dia lelah berbohong. Dia lelah hidup tanpa merasakan seperti apa makna hidup sesungguhnya lagi. Dia lelah berlari. Satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan itu semua adalah mati, karena dia terlalu takut untuk tinggal di lokasi yang sama lebih dari satu dekade. Namun, dia bertahan. Dia menelan rasa lelahnya karena masih menghargai hidup yang bahkan sudah tak terasa maknanya. Wajah Sakura mendadak masam. Dia sama sekali tak memahami isi kepala pionir dignitas itu.

"Benar. Sesulit apa pun, seharusnya orang-orang bisa lebih menghargai hidup," lirihnya. "Kadang-kadang kita tidak sadar bahwa kita ada di posisi yang jauh lebih beruntung daripada orang lain, karena terlalu sering melihat ke atas. Dan itu malah membuat kita menjadi depresi lantaran hidup tidak sebaik orang yang dirasa lebih beruntung itu. Kau tahu, semacam representasi rasa iri. Bagus kalau rasa iri itu disalurkan melalui usaha untuk menjadi lebih baik, tapi bagaimana jika malah mendorong seseorang untuk bunuh diri? Apalagi difasilitasi seperti itu."

Ino terdiam sejenak tanpa berkedip. Dia memejamkan mata sambil menarik napas panjang. "Kata-katamu akan cocok sekali untuk dicantumkan di dalam paragraf _headline_ itu. Apabila menutup klinik dignitas masih terlalu jauh, setidaknya bisa menjadi upaya besar dalam meredam keinginan orang-orang untuk daftar ke sana."

Sakura membisu. Dia tak ingin membahas ini lebih jauh. Karena baginya, dignitas menjadi topik tabu yang baru.

" _Frau_ Yamanaka," panggil Sakura. Ino tampak hendak memprotes panggilan itu, tetapi Sakura segera menyela, "Boleh aku keluar sebentar?" Sakura bersiap-siap untuk berdiri. Terlepas dari topik dignitas yang membuatnya mual, perutnya tetap dililit rangsangan lapar.

"Tentu. Tapi, _counter_ akan dibuka lagi dalam satu jam. Kau harus kembali ke sini maksimal lima belas menit sebelumnya," kata Ino.

Sakura mengangguk. " _Danke_."

Dia langsung berjalan menuju _food court_. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan di sana adalah melirik arloji. Sakura merutuki jalannya yang terlalu lambat sehingga sudah memakan waktu sepuluh menit. Sisa waktu yang dia miliki tinggal dua puluh lima menit hanya untuk makan saja. Menyadari hal itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli makanan yang praktis atau yang mudah dibawa. Pilihan pertamanya berlabuh pada sandwich.

Antrean panjang terjadi di depan satu-satunya _food court_ yang menjual sandwich. Bila dihitung, sebetulnya hanya ada enam orang. Namun, bagi seseorang yang terburu-buru seperti Sakura, itu sudah masuk ke dalam kategori antrean panjang.

Lima belas menit berlalu sampai dia mendapat bagiannya. Dan yang dia dapatkan di sana adalah kabar bahwa sandwich sudah habis. Sementara tidak ada makanan yang lebih praktis daripada sandwich. Terlebih, dia tidak mungkin tepat waktu bila mencari makanan lain.

Sekonyong-konyong ada tangan yang menjulurkan sepotong sandwich berbetuk segitiga sama sisi ke hadapannya. Sakura terperangah. "Apa—"

"Kau harus ada di _check in counter_ maksimal dua puluh menit dari sekarang. Tidak akan sempat jika harus mencari makanan lain." Bahasa Jepang! Sakura langsung mengangkat wajah dan mendapati eksistensi pria yang mendengar Sakura dipanggil _Obaasan_ beberapa waktu lalu. Sasuke Uchiha. "Pegawai baru lebih baik tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun, termasuk terlambat. Ambil sandwich punyaku."

Ternyata dakwaan sombong dari Shizune tidak sepenuhnya akurat.

Sakura tampak ragu. Namun, jika dia tidak menerimanya, dia akan melewati dua jam ke depan dengan perut yang kelaparan. Dia tak punya pilihan. " _Arigatou_ , Uchiha- _san_ ," katanya sembari menerima sandwich tersebut dengan gerakan skeptis.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sakura langsung mengetuk ujung pelat namanya sendiri, memberi isyarat bahwa dia mengetahui nama Sasuke dari cetakan pelat nama yang digunakannya.

Keterkejutan tipis melintas di wajah Sasuke. "Namamu memang Sayuri Nakamura."

"Kenapa kau berpikir itu bukan nama asliku?"

"Sayuri, bunga bakung, bunga _lily_ ," jelas Sasuke. Sakura takjub karena Sasuke mengungkap arti dari Sayuri dengan tepat. Padahal dia berasumsi bahwa Sasuke adalah seseorang yang kelewat cuek mengenai hal tersebut. "Namamu lebih cocok Hanami, Haru ... atau Sakura. Ya, Sakura. Bukan nama yang memiliki arti bunga bakung."

Sakura mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak terperangah. Sasuke memang menebak dengan tepat bahwa dia bekerja di _check in counter_ , tetapi pasti banyak orang yang bisa melakukan hal serupa bila melihat seragamnya, seperti bagaimana Sakura menebak bahwa Sasuke adalah pilot. Mengenai kapan _check in counter_ dibuka, Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke-lah yang akan mengendalikan penerbangannya. Soal nama pun bisa ditebak dari warna rambutnya yang merah muda, mungkin didukung iris mata hijaunya juga. Namun, perihal nama ini tetap membuat terkejut dan sedikit takut.

"Aku tidak bisa menuntut orangtuaku untuk memberiku nama yang cocok saat baru lahir," canda Sakura. Perangainya tenang seperti biasa. Tak ada indikasi berbohong sama sekali. Ketidaknyamanan semakin melanda Sakura. Dia segera melirik arloji dan bergerak gelisah. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang." Dia mengangkat sandwich. "Akan kuganti. Ini kuanggap sebagai utang." Kepalanya membungkuk singkat. "Sekali lagi, _arigatou_ , Uchiha- _san_!"

Lebar langkah yang Sakura ambil untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Jantungnya masih berdebar keras karena rasa takut itu. Berdasarkan pengalamannya barusan, Sasuke adalah seorang pengamat. Dia harap pengamatannya tak akan mengungkap hal lain yang sudah menjadi rahasianya. Betul-betul berharap.

Untuk menghindari itu, dia harus mengurangi kontak yang tidak perlu dengan Sasuke. Dan Sakura langsung mengutuk diri sendiri atas pengungkapan sandwich yang dianggap utang dan akan diganti. Artinya, dia harus melakukan kontak dengan Sasuke lagi. Kalau begitu, itu akan dan _harus_ menjadi kontak "tidak penting" yang terakhir!

Lilitan di perut Sakura sudah kembali. Plastik yang membungkus sandwich dibuka, lantas dimasukkan ke dalam saku sampai tempat sampah ditemukan. Dia menggigit ujung sandwich sambil berjalan demi mengejar waktu, meskipun ini benar-benar di luar kebiasaannya yang selalu makan dalam posisi duduk.

Sandwich-nya terasa basah. Kecut yang terkecap lidah memberi tahu bahwa basah tersebut berasal dari tomat. Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk membuka sandwich. Potongan tomat yang terdapat di sana lebih banyak daripada bagaimana porsi tomat untuk sandwich lumrahnya.

.

.

Sasuke melepas topi pilotnya dan mengusap wajah. Setiap langkah yang diambil tidak semantap biasanya. Bagaimana tidak, tekanan yang dia alami sekitar dua jam yang lalu masih begitu membekas di batinnya. Di tengah badai di udara, terjadi penipisan bahan bakar dari pesawat yang dia kendalikan. Beruntung sisa bahan bakar itu cukup untuk membawa pesawat sampai ke bandara alternatif. Masalah memang sudah teratasi, tetapi lelah bekas tekanan tersebut sama sekali tak mau hilang.

Pendaratannya di bandara Zurich terlambat selama satu jam. Beruntung lagi, besok adalah hari liburnya. Malam ini dia bisa beristirahat tanpa memikirkan harus bangun pagi di keesokan harinya. Dia bahkan berpikir untuk tidur menggunakan seragam sekalian, saking lelahnya. Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membeli makan sebelum pulang. Karena setibanya di apartemen nanti, dia yakin dirinya tak akan repot-repot untuk makan.

Sandwich menjadi preferensinya saat ini, mengingat pelayanannya akan lebih cepat daripada makanan lain, dan cara makannya pun paling praktis. Di antrean menuju _counter_ , Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang familier. Rambut merah muda. Wanita yang sempat dia curigai memalsukan nama dari nama asli yang dia kira Hanami, Haru, atau Sakura. _Terutama Sakura._

Saat ini, Sasuke berharap wanita itu mengingat soal sandwich yang dianggap utang olehnya, meskipun Sasuke tidak menganggap begitu. Bukannya perhitungan, Sasuke hanya berpikir itu akan menguntungkan. Wanita itu berdiri di tiga urutan lebih depan darinya. Namun, dia terlalu gengsi untuk menyapa. Apalagi menagih. Dia hanya bisa berharap wanita itu memesan lebih satu dari yang seharusnya dia pesan.

Sementara Sakura melirik ke belakang pelan-pelan untuk memastikan Sasuke ada di barisan antre. Tebakannya saat melihat Sasuke di luar kaca benar. Pria itu memang akan masuk ke sini. Dia langsung teringat akan utangnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ingatan tersebut membuatnya memesan lebih satu sandwich dari yang sebelumnya ingin dia pesan. Dan satu sandwich itu memiliki porsi tomat yang lebih banyak, persis seperti yang dia terima saat itu. Sempat Sakura ingin memesan dua, karena tahu satu potong tak akan membuat kenyang. Namun, dia takut Sasuke akan menganggap satu potong lagi sebagai utang juga.

Sasuke pura-pura tidak melihat Sakura saat wanita itu keluar dari antrean. Dia menoleh ke kanan ketika mendengar panggilan dengan sufiks " _san_ ". Sakura mengulurkan tangan yang memegang kantung kertas. Tanpa bertanya pun Sasuke tahu apa isinya. Harapannya terjawab.

"Kubayar utangku," kata Sakura. Wanita itu langsung melirik arlojinya. Tampak gelisah, lagi. " _Gomen_ , aku harus buru-buru. Aku pergi dulu."

Belum sempat Sasuke menanggapi, Sakura sudah berlari. Sasuke keluar dari antrean meskipun tahu sandwich yang ada di balik kantung hanya satu potong. Tak akan membuat kenyang. Namun, dia hanya ingin cepat pulang dengan perut terisi. Bukan untuk memenuhinya.

Dia mengunyah sandwich sambil melangkah menuju tempat parkir. Tomat mendominasi indra pengecapnya. Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik menyadari wanita itu masih ingat sandwich yang diberikannya memiliki potongan tomat lebih banyak.

Rencananya untuk langsung tidur sesampai di apartemen batal ketika dia sadar bahwa laptopnya masih terbuka dengan _LED_ di sudut yang masih berkedip-kedip. Dia memijat pelipis menyadari bahwa salah satu alat elektronik penyerap listrik terbanyak itu menyala selama dia bekerja. Ditekannya tombol _power_ dan layar pun menyala. Dugaannya bahwa laptop sedang terjebak dalam mode _sleep_ karena ditinggalkan tanpa digunakan langsung dipatahkan oleh proses sebuah aplikasi yang tengah melakukan _backup_ data.

Kali ini Sasuke baru ingat bagaimana dia bisa begitu ceroboh sampai tidak mematikan laptop sebelum berangkat kerja. Laptopnya terkena virus, semua datanya hilang, dan dia beruntung karena ada aplikasi yang mampu mengembalikan data yang dimakan virus. Namun, cara kerja aplikasi tersebut pun memakan waktu yang panjang—Sasuke memulai proses _backup_ tepat setelah tiba di apartemen semalam sebelumnya, dan sekarang masih belum selesai—karena data yang terdapat di dalam laptop Sasuke terlampau banyak. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan data tugasnya saat SMA saja masih ada. Setelah proses _backup_ yang tertulis berlangsung sepuluh menit lagi selesai, Sasuke akan menghapus data-data yang sudah tidak lagi diperlukan.

Dia terpaksa menunda tidur untuk menghemat energi listrik. Kafein yang diteguk dari teh menahan kantuknya lebih dari jangka waktu proses _backup_ data yang tersisa. Kelopak mata yang masih terbuka lebar itu disalurkan pada pencicilan penghapusan data-data yang tak lagi penting. Dia mulai membuka dari arsip-arsip tugasnya semasa SMA, menekan tombol _ctrl_ atau _shift_ pada _keyboard_ sambil meng-klik data yang tak lagi berguna untuknya, kemudian menekan opsi _delete_.

Ada satu arsip yang memiliki _thumbnail_ satu foto tua berspektrum sepia dan foto yang sama dengan versi berwarna. Sasuke ingat itu adalah tugasnya saat SMA—mengubah foto lawas menjadi berwarna menggunakan _software_ editor grafis. Dia memilih untuk mewarnai salah satu foto kakek dan neneknya yang tak memiliki latar rumit agar tugasnya bisa diselesaikan dengan lebih mudah.

Selain disebabkan adanya rasa penasaran akan hasil dari pekerjaannya dulu, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa ada dorongan lain untuk membuka folder tersebut. Dorongan yang membuatnya merasa tengah berada di tengah enigma. Enigma yang tiba-tiba terasa memiliki relevansi dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba menahan pandangan pada wanita yang dia ketahui bernama Sayuri Nakamura saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Dia berkali-kali membuka foto sepia dan foto berwarna itu bergantian. Kegiatan itu didasari oleh rasa tidak percaya akan hal yang tengah mendominasi layar laptopnya. Ada empat orang yang tercetak di dalam foto, dua di antaranya adalah kakek dan neneknya saat masih belia. Pakaian yang dikenakan keempat orang itu adalah kimono. Di samping neneknya, ada seorang wanita yang dia rasa mirip sekali dengan Sayuri Nakamura (dia bahkan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum menggagas begitu).

Foto dalam versi sepia memiliki garis selebar sekitar satu setengah senti yang membingkai fotonya. Tertulis tahun yang kemungkinan menyatakan kapan foto diambil—1935—nama kakeknya, neneknya, satu nama pria, dan Haruno Sakura.

 _Haruno Sakura_ , bacaan itu terulang otomatis di dalam benak Sasuke. Entah bagaimana napasnya terasa tertahan begitu saja.

Proses pengeditan itu membutuhkan ketelitian dan atensi berlebih, sampai Sasuke hafal betul bagaimana rupa kakek dan neneknya saat di masa belia. Dulu, Sasuke mewarnai foto wanita itu dengan rambut berwarna pirang stroberi, dan matanya dengan warna cokelat kopi. Pantas saja dia merasa wanita itu familier meskipun dia yakin belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Mungkin, garis-garis wajah wanita itu secara otomatis terekam di otaknya karena proses pewarnaan tersebut, dan terangkat kembali saat dia melihat Sayuri Nakamura.

Seolah-olah lelah yang melandanya tidak pernah ada, Sasuke membuka _software_ editor grafis yang sama dengan yang dia pakai beberapa tahun yang lalu, meskipun yang digunakan sekarang adalah versi terbaru. Dia mengganti warna rambut wanita itu dengan merah muda, dan warna matanya dengan hijau _viridian_.

Hasil penyuntingan foto membuat Sasuke terkejut setengah mati. Kedua matanya bahkan sampai dikerjapkan berkali-kali. Seseorang yang ada di layar laptopnya bukan sekadar mirip Sayuri Nakamura, tetapi betul-betul tampak seperti satu orang yang sama!

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

 **Keterangan** :

 _Hallo. Sie sind_ Sayuri Nakamura _, ja_? = Halo. Anda Sayuri Nakamura, ya?

 _Ja, ich kann Deutsch sprechen._ = Ya, aku bisa berbicara bahasa Jerman.

 _Ich bin_ Ino Yamanaka. = Aku Ino Yamanaka.

 _Frau_ = Ibu, Ms/Mrs

 _Danke_ = Terima kasih

Gambaran tentang tugas SMA Sasuke bisa dicari di Google dengan _keyword_ "mewarnai foto jadul".

* * *

 **Note** :

AKU KOLAB SAMA SENPAI! XD

Hayo tebak ini siapa wkwkwk kayaknya ketebak sih ya /siapakamu. Pokoknya ini kolabnya ganjil genap author-nya beda kalo gak ada perubahan ntarnya. Oh iya, soal tiap sepuluh tahun ganti identitas dan pindah karena gak tua-tua terinspirasi dari Age of Adaline, tapi kasusnya dibuat beda.

Makasih udah baca sampai sini! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bandara terlihat lengang di antara jam sibuk dan langkah sana-sini.

Waktu-waktu libur nasional belum tiba sehingga decit-decit lantai bandara hanya diisi oleh beberapa entitas yang mengambil penerbangan untuk hal-hal di luar liburan; pekerjaan, bisnis, keluarga, duka, cita. Kasualnya mereka melangkah dalam batas cepat, seolah dikejar waktu dan _announcer_ yang terus berepetisi sama sekali tak membantu. Jadwal padat, padat, dan padat. Umpatan di telepon, atau desah-desah lelah, berkejaran dengan senyum-senyum paksa.

Sasuke menjadi salah satu di antara mereka.

Meski menjadi yang paling tenang di balik lalu-lalang, melangkah statis seolah tak ada kejaran jadwal sana-sini. Seragam putihnya berpadu begitu pas di badannya yang proporsional. Bahu tegap, kaki jenjang, plus mata tajam.

Penerbangan berikutnya yang ia pegang terjadwal pukul sebelas siang. Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam untuk Sasuke sekadar beranjak ke kantin, memesan kopi pahit, dan _sandwich_ pengganjal perut favoritnya. Mungkin, udara di kokpit nanti tak senyaman di sini. Dan kopi-kopi para pramugari tak setipikal ini. Terkadang, mereka menambahkan begitu banyak gula, walau Sasuke sudah memesannya tanpa gula. Atau, parahnya, mereka menambahkan krimer. Hingga kopinya berakhir mendingin di ruang kokpit tanpa sekalipun ia sesap.

Langkah Sasuke melambat ketika melewati konter _check in_. Oniksnya melirik sekilas dan mendapati sosok merah muda yang menyita perhatiannya beberapa malam ini. Tengah bertugas, dengan kemeja krem dan rok ketat yang tak begitu kentara dari posisinya. Rambut pendek sebatas dagunya bergoyang mengikuti pergerakan dan wajahnya yang terlampau ramah memasang senyum simpul yang seolah permanen. Kesigapannya sempat memukau Sasuke untuk beberapa saat, tetapi untuk kemudian tak lagi ia hiraukan.

Kemudian Sasuke mengingat foto itu kembali, bagai kolase yang mendistraksi pemikiran tenangnya.

Sayuri Nakamura bukanlah Sayuri Nakamura, Sasuke yakin itu. Meski terdengar aneh, namun Sasuke meyakininya. Bekerja menjadi pengendali burung besi membuatnya sedikit banyak tertuntut untuk menjadi seorang pengamat yang detail. Pengalaman hidup di Jepang pun sangat mengerti tipikal orang-orang negeri matahari sana. Bahwa Sayuri Nakamura bukanlah nama yang pantas didapat seorang wanita berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau. Sejahiliah apa pun, Sasuke yakin, tak ada keluarga yang sebodoh itu.

Lagi pula … fakta yang sempat ia temukan pada foto beberapa malam lalu …

Foto di mana ia melihat seseorang yang _mirip_ Sayuri Nakamura bersama dengan kakek-neneknya yang sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun silam.

Dengan label nama Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke menghilangkan segala ketidaklogisan akan hal-hal yang sempat ia taut. Ia hidup di lingkungan yang menuntut kelogisan, tapi otaknya benar-benar tak bisa mengkhianati, bahwa terkadang, ada hal-hal fantasis yang masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

Apakah Sayuri Nakamura merupakan reinkarnasi dari Sakura Haruno?

Atau … sosok lain yang punya tipikal serupa? _Doppelganger_ , mungkin?

Tapi, ini begitu _serupa_.

Hingga rasanya Sasuke terlalu bodoh untuk mencerna.

Kantin sudah dimasuki dan Sasuke memesan secangkir kopi dengan _sandwich_ ekstra tomat seperti biasa. Yang melayaninya adalah wanita muda berambut merah dan berkacamata. Ujarannya terlampau semangat membuat Sasuke sedikit risi, terlebih ketika wanita itu menatap sedikit lebih lama padanya sembari mengulurkan pesanan.

" _Here's your order, Captain_!"

Sasuke tak membalas antusiasmenya sedikit pun. Dengan bibir yang tetap tanpa kurva, Sasuke menerima dan berbalik menuju barisan kursi di sisi sebelah kiri.

Ia mengunyah _sandwich_ tanpa tendensi yang berlebihan. Matanya sesekali mengitar pada kantin yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ia hanya melihat beberapa orang di sana—satu keluarga di baris depan yang tengah makan sembari bercengkerama (sepertinya salah satu anaknya yang paling besar baru saja sampai di bandara, dan lainnya memilih perayaan kecil-kecilan kepulangannya di kantin ini, mungkin). Lalu ada dua orang di sudut kanan, saling berhadapan namun tak pernah saling memandang. Mereka sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Sebagian pikiran liar Sasuke menebak, mereka sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi dipisahkan oleh jarak. Di garis diagonal kiri Sasuke ada empat gerombol laki-laki, mereka terlihat seperti sekelompok pemuda yang akan melakukan sebuah _trip_. Tawa-tawa hangat meluncur dan terkadang ada umpatan tak serius membising di sekitarnya.

Sasuke sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tiga tahun terakhir hidupnya disita oleh hal-hal ini; bandar udara, burung besi, kokpit, kabin-kabin yang menawarkan kemewahan sementara, udara, dan awan-awan kumolonimbus yang terlampau dekat. Ia mengemudi pesawat semudah mengemudi mobil di daratan. Navigasi, peta, serta sumpalan radio komunikasi tak menjadikannya beban. Bahkan Sasuke terlalu terbiasa berdiri di antara sinar-sinar yang paling silau sekalipun, karena itulah, ia tak pernah mengeluhkan tentang suhu-suhu alam semesta yang di lain kesempatan dapat membantu penerbangan kasualnya.

Ia menelan suapan terakhir _sandwich_ -nya, menyesap setengah kopi hitamnya, dan menyadari waktu sudah tak punya toleransi untuk menunggunya lagi.

Meski sebagai pilot ia punya hak memanipulasi waktu, tetapi Sasuke sudah terlalu lelah hidup dalam kamuflase kebohongan.

Maka, setelah perutnya terasa lebih baik, ia beranjak dari kantin.

.

.

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. No material profit taken by writing this story.

Alternate Universe. Implied a little bit of fantasy & sci-fi.

* * *

 **unlike the stars overcoming long-living**

by **LastMelodya & daffofila**

* * *

.

.

Sasuke mendengar _announcer_ dari kabin yang disuarakan salah satu pramugari pesawatnya. Mereka akan segera _take off_.

Meski sudah bertahun-tahun menjalani dan merepetisi ratusan kali, rasanya Sasuke tak pernah terbiasa akan tekanan yang menyesakkan ketika ia memegang kemudi lebih erat di detik-detik kemiringan pesawat yang dibawanya untuk _take off_. Tekanan dalam kabin terus disesuaikan demi menjaga badan pesawat, bisik-bisik doa bermunculan, dan ia dapat merasakan pandangan kopilot di sampingnya menjadi begitu intens tatkala lepas landas itu berhasil dilakukan dengan mulus.

" _Good job, Captain_."

Naruto Uzumaki menjadi _front officer_ -nya pada penerbangan kali ini. Lelaki pirang itu memang terkadang terlampau berisik dan tak bisa diam dalam menjalankan pesawat bersamanya. Tapi, _tapi_ , selama penerbangannya menyeberangi lautan biru dan melewati awan-awan putih, hanya Naruto yang bisa membuatnya tetap bertahan rileks. Ketika _critical eleven_ dan keadaan-keadaan kritis lainnya, Naruto selalu bisa melepaskan humorisme yang terkadang membuat saraf-saraf terlampau kaku Sasuke mengendur sementara.

"Serius, Sasuke, aku belum pernah merasakan _take off_ yang lebih mulus dari milikmu oleh kapten-kapten lain. Biasakanlah yakin pada kemampuanmu."

Naruto berkata rendah di antara pindaiannya di balik peta. Sasuke mendengus, sesekali mengernyit, menyesuaikan spektrum-spektrum yang mulai tak bersahabat dengan kornea matanya.

" _You better shut your sucking up_ , jangan seolah kau belum pernah merasakan _critical eleven_ saat _take off_ dan _landing_."

Suara berat Sasuke membuat Naruto menahan napas. "Ya, aku tahu," ujarnya masih dengan suara pelan. "Tapi bahkan aku yang tidak lebih hebat darimu ini masih bisa sedikit santai, lho, Sasuke."

"Terserah."

Kalau sudah begitu, Naruto mengerti bahwa Sasuke tak ingin diajak berkonversasi. Maka lelaki pirang itu lebih memilih untuk mengambil kacamata hitamnya, dan kembali fokus pada navigasi dan radio komunikasi.

Sungguh, Sasuke dan kokpit sudah seperti satu-kesatuan yang terlampau kasual. Eksistensinya di antara kru-kru pesawat pun sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Dari pramugari hingga rekan pilot, Sasuke selalu menjadi pembicaraan hangat dengan bumbu-bumbu kikikan hingga geraman.

Ia punya semuanya; kegeniusan, ketampanan, kecakapan bekerja. Namanya menjadi yang paling sering dibicarakan pramugari-pramugari muda. Jika terbang bersamanya, Naruto menghitung ada sekitar tiga pramugari yang mengetuk pintu kokpit hanya untuk menawari Sasuke kopi atau teh—ya, hanya Sasuke, tidak dirinya—padahal kopi hitam pertama Sasuke masih utuh tanpa tersentuh. Hal itu baru akan berhenti ketika Sasuke membentak dari kursi _front officer_ , dan Naruto yang tengah memegang kemudi berusaha untuk menahan napas agar tidak tertawa.

Ternyata, ada satu hal yang tidak Sasuke punya; keramahan.

Anehnya, ketiadaannya keramahan itu tak membuat mereka semua kapok. Lain hari mereka akan melakukannya kembali, membuat Sasuke jengah dan terkadang tak ingin pergi dari kursi pilotnya (agar ia tak perlu menoleh untuk sekadar menatap sang pramugari manis yang berbinar-binar namun keras kepala). Atau, ketika mereka tidak berada di langit melainkan daratan, ponsel Sasuke akan terus bergetar dengan pesan-pesan menggoda yang seringnya (selalu) Sasuke abaikan.

Naruto tak begitu mengerti jalan pikiran para perempuan, tapi ia cukup tahu bahwa ada sebagian dari mereka hidup dalam bayang-bayang materialistik dan metroseksualitis yang penuh akan hedonis. Menggaet Sasuke tentunya menjadi sebuah prestis yang tak terhitung nilainya. Tak ada duanya. Meski Naruto yakin para wanita itu sudah cukup berlebih dengan uang-uang hasil gaji setiap bulan, namun, seorang pilot tentu dapat menunjang segala hidup-hidup materialisnya dengan sempurna.

Dunia penerbangan itu lebih kejam, sebenarnya.

.

.

Sasuke menutup pintu toilet khusus pilotnya ketika bunyi di jam tangannya mendistraksi. Pukul dua belas tepat, mereka sudah terbang lebih dari tiga puluh menit di udara hingga Sasuke merasa wajahnya mengering di antara suhu yang dinamis.

Mungkin mereka tengah berada di atas ketinggian lima puluh ribu kaki. Sasuke mengintip jendela kecil, hamparan laut menghias di bawah dengan spektrum-spektrum biru cantik yang memanjakan mata. Siang hari memang waktu penerbangan yang tepat, terlebih dalam keadaan cuaca cerah seperti ini. Mereka bisa dengan mudah mengatensi sekeliling udara, dan daratan-daratan yang mengecil di bawahnya. Mungkin mereka hanya perlu kacamata hitam untuk menolak silau matahari yang terlampau terik. Sisanya, keindahan. Awan-awan berarak dan hanya ada biru sepanjang membentang.

Tapi, Sasuke tak menampik bahwa ada waktu di mana penerbangan di malam hari akan memberi sensasi yang lebih luar biasa dari ini. Di atas ketinggian berpuluh-puluh ribu kaki, bintang terlihat begitu besar, cahaya bulan menjadi seterang lampu pancar dan kelam yang hitam seolah hamparan jelaga yang begitu indah. Sasuke tak perlu kacamata di ruang kokpit, meski jarak pandangnya perlu lebih tajam dari biasanya, tapi ia punya navigasi, dan peta. Yang menuntunnya di antara kegelapan, rasi-rasi bintang berkilauan, dan birunya laut yang menjadi gelap oleh bayang-bayang.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari luar dan kembali melangkah.

Beberapa menit yang lalu ia membiarkan Naruto mengambil kemudi sesaat sebab ia terdesak keperluan ke toilet. Ada waktu di mana _front officer_ diperbolehkan mengganti posisi Kapten dalam penerbangan. Mereka dapat bertukar posisi secara dinamis, meski posisi ketua penerbangan tetap dipegang oleh satu Kapten, dan dalam penerbangan ini, adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah terlampau lama bekerja bersama Naruto, dan ia sudah begitu mengenal tipikalnya bertahun-tahun sebelum ini. Maka, jika ada satu _front officer_ yang paling ia percayakan, ia dengan senang hati membisik nama Naruto, Meski bisikan itu tak akan pernah lebih keras dari bisikan yang sebenarnya, Sasuke tahu, Naruto memiliki kepercayaannya lebih dari apa pun.

Hanya saja—

 _Tiba-tiba pesawat bergetar._

—hari ini berbeda.

Sasuke merasakan ada peluncuran yang dirasanya tak begitu mulus.

Dalam sepersekian detik berikutnya Sasuke merasakan getaran dalam batas tak wajar di dalam kabin pesawat. Oniksnya melebar dan kakinya dengan gegas melangkah pada kokpit.

Detik demi detik getaran semakin kencang, hingga pada akhirnya pesawat terasa berguncang. Beberapa barang berjatuhan, teriakan mulai mendominasi dalam silabel tak tentu arah, dan para pramugari sibuk menenangkan dalam keadaan panik. Seberapa pun mereka terbiasa melatih para penumpang dalam berjaga-jaga di setiap tugasnya, realitas tetap menyesakkan. Di antara pemberitahuan-pemberitahuan yang akhirnya terulang, _siapkan masker, pelampung udara, lepas sabuk_. Mereka panik dengan perintah-perintahnya.

Alarm berbunyi tepat ketika Sasuke membuka ruang kokpit.

Teriakan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke! Aku mengendalikannya dengan benar!"

Teriakan Naruto menyergap dan Sasuke memindai navigasi.

Ada yang salah. Jelas ada yang salah dari mesin burung besi yang mereka bawa saat ini. Sasuke mencoba memindai. Tapi peluncuran tanpa arah yang terjadi membuat ketenangannya terusik.

30.000 kaki di atas permukaan laut, 20.000, 10.000, _terus terus terus merendah._

Sasuke mengambil alih kemudi, tangannya menyambar radio komunikasi. "Terjadi gangguan pada mesin, ganti."

Ia hampir kehilangan pindaian navigasi, gemersak di radio komunikasi terasa menyesakkan di antara kepanikan yang melanda. Umpatan-umpatan terdengar di sela doa-doa yang seolah kehilangan harapan. Sasuke menggeram, Naruto berteriak. Alarm semakin terdengar nyaring.

"PENDARATAN DARURAT DI LAUT. SEKARANG."

Sasuke tak ingat bagaimana tangannya bekerja dengan iringan doa-doa di sepanjang kabin. Kokpit terasa begitu panas, tangannya berusaha mengendalikan dalam ketenangan yang gamang. Birunya laut terlihat begitu menjanjikan, semakin dekat, dekat, dan dekat.

Sasuke menutup mata, dan untuk terakhir kali, menggeram dalam pasrah.

.

.

 _Ground handling staff_ penuh ingar-bingar.

Sakura mencuri dengar dari bisik-bisik yang terlampau keras; " _Cessna Grand yang diterbangkan Kapten Uchiha dan kopilot Uzumaki terjatuh.", "Apa? Bagaimana? Apa mereka selamat atau bagaimana?", "Kapten Uchiha berhasil mendaratkannya di laut, bukan?", "Astaga! Apa kabar Kapten Tampan, kalau begitu!"_

Rotasi netra ia berikan pada ujaran terakhir. Tapi bisik-bisik makin terdengar berepetisi. Beberapa kru penting lain terlihat mondar-mandir, beberapa penerbangan di- _delay_ dan berakhir dengan protesan-protesan kasar para calon penumpang. Dan di balik seragamnya yang kaku, Sakura mulai terbawa _euforia_ panik itu.

Sakura belum banyak mengenal kru-kru pesawat. Kalaupun ada, itu hanya Sasuke Uchiha yang baru-baru ini ia temui. Si pemberi _sandwich,_ pengamat yang punya mata setajam elang pemburu. Di antara durasi waktu kerjanya yang baru dua hari, ia sudah ditempa kabar seperti ini. Dan dari semua pilot yang bekerja untuk maskapai penerbangannya, kenapa harus Sasuke Uchiha?!

Maksudnya, akan lebih baik jika Sakura tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Mungkin seorang Kapten sombong berambut hitam klimis yang sering mengumbar senyum yang Sakura kesalkan di pagi hari tadi, atau Kapten genit berambut putih dengan masker aneh menutup sebagian wajahnya yang meliriknya beberapa saat tadi. Siapa pun, tapi mengapa Sasuke Uchiha?

"Hei, Sayuri, apa itu ekspresi yang ada di wajahmu?"

Ino Yamanaka menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Wajah cantiknya memutus pemikiran Sakura tentang Sasuke Uchiha dalam sepersekian menit.

"A-ah. Maaf, aku belum terbiasa. Maksudku, aku … terlalu kaget atas berita yang beredar." Sakura tertawa dalam gamang. "Ayolah, Ino. Bayangkan saja, kau baru bekerja dua hari di maskapai ini dan sudah ada kecelakaan pesawat. Aku baru saja sedang memikirkan, apakah aku pembawa sial?"

"Hei, hei, _watch your talk, honey_. Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, atau kita." Wanita pirang itu tersenyum lagi. Sakura membalas satu senyum ragu-ragu, tapi sepertinya Ino merasa cukup. Tak beberapa lama, dengan satu kalimat penyemangat terakhir, sosoknya meminta izin untuk pergi ke terminal khusus, meninggalkan Sakura di balik konter _check in_.

Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Tentu saja, ia tak benar-benar memikirkan bahwa ia ini pembawa sial atau apa. Sakura terlalu enggan untuk mengakui bahwa kemurungan di wajahnya bersebab karena dirinya memikirkan Sasuke Uchiha jauh melebihi atensi yang disadarinya.

Ia menatap pada sekitar konter _check in_ yang mulai dibanjiri penumpang yang jadwalnya ter- _delay_. Beberapa orang membuat ekspresi memuakkan, menatap tiket dengan dengus kesal seolah ingin menyobeknya hingga beberapa bagian. Yang lain hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah dan memilih terdiam di ruang tunggu. Dan yang paling menyebalkan dari semuanya adalah seorang wanita yang terus mengumpati rekan _check in counter_ Sakura. Mengatakan betapa buruknya maskapai ini sehingga ia bersumpah tak akan memakainya lagi di lain waktu.

Semua memanas.

Dan Sakura menghela napas.

Dalam durasi waktu yang tak begitu lama kemudian, Ino Yamanaka kembali menghampirinya.

"Sayuri, ada _briefing_ sebentar dari pihak maskapai. Kapten Uchiha dan kru-kru lainnya baru saja sampai—dengan selamat!"

Entah apa ini hanya perasaannya saja, tapi Sakura merasa teriakannya terlalu _excited_ untuk dikatakan lega.

Ino tertawa dalam langkahnya, berbicara dalam tempo yakin (padahal Sakura diam-diam mengamini spekulasi wanita itu). "Nah, nah. Kau terlalu _excited_ karena terbukti bukan pembawa sial? Lucu sekali."

Sakura mengangguk dalam afirmasi penuh. Pada akhirnya hanya mengikuti langkah Ino Yamanaka bersama beberapa pegawai lainnya.

Di belakangnya, bisik-bisik masih terdengar. Wanita paruh baya yang mengumpati salah satu pegawai terpaksa membungkam mulut dalam dengus gusar tatkala yang menanganinya meminta izin untuk meninggalkan konter sejenak.

Situasi mulai membeku lagi.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha memang memiliki sesuatu yang membuat seseorang tak bisa hanya mengatensinya sekadar sekali toleh saja. Tidak bisa. Ia punya sesuatu—yang entah bagaimana, membuat siapa pun (dalam hal ini kaum hawa) menolehnya barang sedetik dua detik lebih lama dari tolehan-tolehan yang pertama.

 _Briefing_ berjalan lancar dengan situasi tak seberat yang Sakura kira. Disampaikan berita bahwa ada kerusakan ringan pada mesin pesawat yang dibawa Kapten Uchiha dan _Front Officer_ Uzumaki. Untungnya pilot tanggap dengan cepat. Tak ada penumpang yang tewas, seluruhnya selamat dalam batas sehat. Gosip-gosip mulai menyebar, bahwa Kapten Uchiha begitu mulus mendaratkan pesawatnya di laut. Maskapai hampir was-was dengan kabar kecelakaan ini, namun, melihat para penumpang yang antusias dan memuji kerja baik pilotnya, mereka pun segera melunak dan mengucap syukur diam-diam.

Sakura, entah mengapa tak bisa menyembunyikan tremor pada sudut bibirnya ketika mendengar konversasi penumpang tak jauh dari sana.

"Demi Tuhan, caranya membawa pesawat hingga mendarat sangat tenang. Dia pahlawan kami dalam penerbangan ini."

Seharusnya Sakura tak pernah ragu, dan seharusnya memang ia tak perlu menyulitkan diri untuk khawatir lebih dari apa pun.

"Bahkan warna matamu itu hijau, eh? Kau benar-benar sangat tidak Sayuri."

Suara rendah yang membayang di kepala Sakura beberapa waktu terakhir mengisi sekelilingnya secara tiba-tiba. Sakura menoleh, dan menemukan Kapten Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di sebelahnya dengan seringai kecil dan seragam pilot yang masih rapi. Hanya baretnya yang hilang entah ke mana. Dan kerahnya—yang sedikit menekuk (dan entah bagaimana Sakura punya tendensi kuat ingin meluruskannya).

"Ah, kau—" deham. "— _Captain_."

Satu kernyitan dihadiahi Sasuke. "Kita tidak sedang berada dalam penerbangan." Lelaki itu mendengus pelan. "Dan aku bukan kaptenmu."

Sakura mencebikkan bibir di antara kesal kasual yang mulai mendatangi rongga dadanya. "Kukira kau bisa lebih ramah setelah dicap pahlawan."

Lelaki itu menyeringai lagi. "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya, seharusnya memang begitu. Setelah membuat hampir seluruh pekerja maskapai khawatir."

"Dan kau menjadi salah satu di antara mereka yang khawatir?"

Sakura tahu itu sarkasme, tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk menghentikan rasa panas yang menjalar di belah pipi-pipinya. Sial, apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Menarik sekali." Sasuke mengujar lagi, kali ini, dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari sebelum-sebelumnya. "Kau tahu, Sayuri, seharusnya, di saat-saat seperti ini, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku tertarik padamu lebih jauh."

Ketika untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menatap oniks itu lebih lama, akhirnya ia mengerti, mengapa bisik-bisik di sekitar bandara mengatakan, Sasuke Uchiha memiliki sesuatu yang membuat siapa pun tak bisa meliriknya sekadar sekali.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Sakura tak boleh menyerah padanya, terlebih, tertarik padanya—sebagaimana yang lelaki itu ucapkan. Sasuke Uchiha adalah pengamat, dan hidup Sakura mungkin tak akan pernah tenang jika terus-menerus berada di dekatnya. Dengan Sasuke, ia merasa begitu transparan di balik kamuflasenya. Terlebih, mereka memiliki asal-usul negara yang sama. Bagaimana Sasuke Uchiha mencurigai namanya, bagaimana Sasuke terus mengintimidasinya, seharusnya Sakura tak pernah melangkah lebih jauh dari ini.

Sakura membuang napas dan mengalihkan tatapan ke sekeliling. Beberapa anggota _check in counter_ sudah kembali dalam langkah-langkah gegas menuju konter, termasuk Ino Yamanaka. Mereka kembali disambut rombongan calon penumpang, interjeksi sana-sini, dan kebisingan khas bandar udara. Jadwal penerbangan sudah kembali di- _reschedule_ dan beberapa yang memaki kembali mengunci mulut dalam diam-diam di atas kursi. Dan yang salah, _yang salah adalah_ , Sakura masih di sini.

Dalam karut-marut pikirannya, ia kembali menoleh, dan bertemu pandang pada oniks Sang Kapten.

"Maaf, Kapten, aku harus kembali ke konter."

Sakura tak repot-repot menunggu balasan dari lelaki itu. Langkahnya tegas berbalik dengan onomatope _tuk tuk_ dari _high heels_ tujuh sentinya. Ia merasa seragamnya yang sudah ketat bertambah sesak. Dalam diam, ia memutuskan, bahwa hari ini harus menjadi hari terakhir di mana ia berbicara empat mata dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, setelah ini dan seterusnya, sebisa mungkin, Sakura harus menghindari lelaki itu.

Di balik gegasnya yang terhitung statis, Sakura seperti sadar tak sadar, ketika mendengar gumaman Sasuke dalam intensitas terlampau rendah.

"Sakura … Haruno."

.

.

 **tbc.**

.

.

* * *

 **note:** uhm … halo? /menggelung

akhirnya dua calon bu guru yang susah nulis panjang dan yang susah nulis pendek ini bisa kolab uhuhu. hayo, yang ada di sini siapa sekarang? tebakan kemarin ada yang salah soalnya :"

btw, terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah sempat mampir, mengklik fav & follow dan terutama yang meninggalkan jejak serta memberi concrit c: **Lhylia Kiryu, echaNM, sakura no yuuka, adora13, uchihaliaharuno, Uchihamelia, Dyn Adr** (aka wallshaking lovers UHUK) **, ave maurie, Nurulita as Lita-san, bitterchoco23, wowwoh geegee, Kodel.**

ditunggu krisar lainnya. kita berdua suka kok dikritik _dan_ diberi saran ;p


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau menelepon bukan hanya untuk menanyakan kabar, 'kan?"

Kuluman senyum terbentuk di bibir Sakura setelah mendengar ujaran dari _speaker_ ponselnya. Sebelumnya, mimik yang terpampang di wajahnya adalah kecemasan, terlihat jelas dari bibir yang digigit keras hingga memucat. Representasi kecemasannya berpindah pada jemari yang diketuk-ketuk pada meja dan derapan kaki berulang pada lantai saat bibirnya mengulum senyum begitu saja.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau berprasangka buruk padaku?" Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. Apabila bukan prasangka buruk, apa lagi label yang lebih tepat untuk menamai dugaan menanyakan kabar hanya sekadar basa-basi?

"Bukan begitu," sahut Tsunade. Napasnya dilepas keras-keras sampai terekam mikrofon ponsel. "Kau terdengar cemas sedari tadi."

Kali ini Sakura memutuskan untuk melepaskan tawanya. "Oh, ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan itu dengan baik."

Jemarinya berhenti mengetuk meja. Benaknya melayang pada malam saat Sasuke Uchiha tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama yang sudah dia kubur selama beberapa dekade. Sakura memejamkan mata penuh penyesalan ketika mengingat refleks tubuhnya yang menunjukkan karakteristik seseorang yang adrenalinnya tengah dipacu. Langkahnya terhenti, bahunya menegang, dan dirinya lekas berlari. _Bagus sekali._ Padahal dia bisa berperangai jauh lebih tenang daripada itu. Perangai yang tak akan membuat kecurigaan yang sudah tertanam dalam diri Sasuke semakin berkembang.

"Aku hanya ... ini sangat aneh. Ada orang yang mengenaliku sebagai ... Haruno Sakura."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa? Dia sebaya denganmu—maksudku, kau pasti mengerti, atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau masih ingat pilot orang Jepang waktu itu? Dia orangnya," ucap Sakura dengan nada lirih. Dia berusaha mengatur suaranya agar tidak terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang dilanda panik; mencegah kalang kabut yang melandanya turut menyerang Tsunade. "Tidak, bukan mengenal, lebih tepatnya. Dia mencurigai namaku. Sayuri ... dia bilang tidak cocok denganku. Namaku lebih cocok Hanami, Haru, atau Sakura. Kurasa dia berpikir begitu karena warna rambutku—"

"Dan mungkin memang karena itu?"

"Aku akan berpikir begitu jika dia tidak menyebut nama lengkapku. Haruno Sakura."

Embusan napas panjang Tsunade terdengar sampai telinga Sakura. "Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi itu?"

"Satu-satunya solusi yang muncul dalam benakku sekarang adalah membatasi interaksiku dengannya."

"Memang sebelumnya tidak?"

Sakura nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "Bu-bukan begitu," ujarnya. Gugup mendadak merambati tubuhnya, apalagi otaknya memutar ulang gagasan bahwa Sakura melarang diri untuk tidak menyerah pada Sasuke, terlebih tertarik padanya. Gagasan itu tentu saja tidak akan muncul apabila Sakura merasa biasa saja.

"Menurutku ini akan lebih mudah jika kau terus terang saja padanya. Hanya jika dia masih mencurigaimu atau mengintimidasimu dengan kecurigaannya. Jika tidak, kau bisa melupakannya. Dan dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik ... kurasa?"

Sakura mengernyit. "Dia adalah orang terakhir yang bisa masuk kategori teman yang baik. Serius, Tsunade, dia adalah orang paling tidak ramah yang pernah kutahu." Sontak ingatan saat Sasuke memberinya sandwich menyusup ke dalam otaknya. _Tidak juga, sebenarnya._ Ralatan itu sudah menempel di ujung lidah. Namun, keraguan memaksa untuk menelannya kembali.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau benar-benar punya teman yang baik?"

Bibir Sakura menganga. Dadanya terasa tertohok. Tanpa dia mengungkapkan soal ada atau tidaknya peran teman baik dalam hidupnya, Tsunade pasti bisa memprediksi sendiri. Apalagi Sakura selalu bercerita pada Tsunade seolah-olah hanya wanita itu saja yang akan tahu tentang itu. "Aku—" ditariknya satu kali napas panjang, "aku kenal dengan banyak orang baik."

"Tapi tidak cukup baik untuk kaupercayai sebagai teman," tandasnya.

"Kau tahu ini tidak mudah untukku." Suara Sakura melirih. Membeberkan rahasia sebesar itu pada orang asing selalu menjadi hal tersulit baginya. Kata orang, perpisahan adalah salah satu hal yang paling berat untuk dilalui dalam hidup. Namun, bagi Sakura, dia lebih memilih untuk mengalami perpisahan lagi dan lagi ketimbang membocorkan rahasia yang sudah dia tutupi bertahun-tahun. Sebab, terlalu banyak risiko, kecemasan, dan rasa takut yang mengikuti.

"Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini padamu, _Okaasan_. Dan kali ini aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Debar jantung Sakura mendadak meningkat dengan pesat. "Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini selamanya. Aku dan Shizune ... tidak bisa selalu ada untukmu. Tanpa kami, suatu saat kau akan benar-benar sendiri jika begini terus. Pasti akan ada orang yang mengerti kondisimu. Pasti. Tapi kita tak akan pernah tahu jika kau tidak memberi kesempatan itu pada siapa pun."

Sakura tertegun. Dia tahu apa yang Tsunade katakan memanglah benar. Dirinya pun pernah berpikir soal itu, bukan hanya satu atau dua kali. Namun, mendengar langsung dari tutur kata orang lain membuatnya merasa tertampar. Tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Baginya, risiko yang mengikuti akan jauh lebih besar daripada dia harus merasa sendiri. Dan Sakura memutuskan bahwa pembicaraannya dengan Tsunade sudah cukup sampai di sini.

"Ini sudah larut. Kau sebaiknya beristirahat," tutup Sakura secara halus. Ada getar nostalgia yang membuatnya merasa tengah mengucapkan hal tersebut pada Tsunade yang masih anak-anak.

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan lagi, Sakura memutus hubungan telepon secara sepihak. Dia termenung cukup lama sampai akhirnya berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan menarik selimut.

Lamunannya berlanjut sampai tubuhnya dililit selimut. Dia membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi jika dia menyampaikan rahasianya pada orang lain. Tersebar. Ilmuwan-ilmuwan dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi berkehendak untuk menelitinya. Dirinya dijadikan ajang percobaan. Ajang narasumber bagi pers-pers yang dikejar setoran. Dan hal-hal lain yang akan membuat hidupnya tak normal dan tak akan pernah sama lagi.

Namun, jika dia tetap menyimpannya sendiri, dirinya membayangkan jika Tsunade dan Shizune sudah tak bisa menemaninya. Ke mana dia akan bicara soal masalahnya? Ke mana lagi dia akan berlari untuk meredam rasa kesepiannya? Jawabannya adalah tidak ada tempat lagi. Dan dia benar-benar sendiri. Jauh lebih sendiri daripada saat ini. Dan Sakura tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi hidupnya nanti.

Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir Sakura dilanda sentimen sampai air mata menggantung di sudut matanya. Dan likuid yang merembes melalui celah kelopak mata yang sudah Sakura tutup rapat membuat label terakhir kali air matanya menetes berganti.

.

Terlepas dari percakapan terakhirnya dengan Tsunade, Sakura tetap membatasi interaksinya dengan Sasuke. Bahkan bukan sekadar membatasi interaksi, tetapi betul-betul menghindari. Sakura tahu dengan menghindar, Sasuke akan semakin mencurigainya. Namun, dia pun berpikir bahwa tak masalah jika kecurigaan itu semakin memuncak apabila Sakura tidak memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk menyelidiki atau menggali apa pun tentangnya lebih jauh lagi.

Terhitung sepuluh hari Sakura berhasil menghindari Sasuke. Pernah beberapa kali mereka bertemu dan saling sadar, dan Sasuke selalu mencari celah untuk bicara dengannya, tetapi Sakura selalu berhasil menghindar dan memastikan bahwa Sasuke tidak mengikutinya.

Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang memang melelahkan, Sakura mengakui. Bukan hanya soal fisik yang dipaksa berlari atau otak yang diputar untuk mencari celah bersembunyi, ditambah pula kecemasan dan ketakutan yang menyusupi nurani. Namun, dia tak punya pilihan selain ini. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menghindar, serta berharap Sasuke menyerah untuk mencoba berinteraksi dengan dirinya lagi.

Sakura menutup kotak logam sebesar genggamannya rapat-rapat. Dia baru saja membenarkan kancingnya yang lepas menggunakan alat menjahit yang ada di dalam kotak logam itu. Dirapikannya kusut yang terbentuk akibat jahitan sambil mematut diri di depan cermin. Setelah Sakura merasa penampilannya sudah rapi, dia segera keluar dari toilet khusus staf bandara.

Belum sampai sepuluh langkah dia berjalan, telinganya menangkap namanya dipanggil. Dan kepekaan terhadap suara berat itu membuat Sakura sontak mempercepat langkahnya. Tanpa menoleh pun dia tahu bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Sasuke.

Langkah cepatnya terdistraksi ketika _heels_ -nya menginjak sesuatu yang membuatnya tergelincir. Tubuhnya nyaris jatuh membentur lantai apabila tidak ada tubuh yang menyangga bahu dan tangan yang memegang lengannya. Sakura mendecak dalam hati atas kecerobohannya. Dia buru-buru memutar tubuh dan hendak berterima kasih pada sosok di belakangnya. Namun, niatnya tertelan kembali saat dirinya sadar siapa yang ada di sana.

"Kau perlu berkunjung ke dokter THT," sinis Sasuke.

Degup jantung yang sudah terpacu oleh pergerakan cepatnya kini semakin meningkat. Sakura mengepalkan tangan dan mendelik. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari lengannya, namun tak kunjung memberikan hasil. "Maaf, telingaku memutuskan untuk tidak mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan."

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Dia menatap mata Sakura yang sudah diputar ke arah lain. Pegangannya pada tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya mengerat, memastikan agar wanita itu tidak lari lagi.

"Apa? Mencurigakan?"

"Hm," sahut Sakura singkat, masih dengan pandangan yang enggan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kata itu lebih cocok untuk mendeskripsikanmu."

Sakura bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan menunjukkan emosinya apabila sedang tidak menyukai atau merasa terganggu oleh seseorang. Tapi, rasa terganggunya oleh kehadiran Sasuke adalah suatu pengecualian setelah dalam waktu lama dirinya tidak begitu. Dia menggertakkan gigi dengan keras, sengaja agar Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinya kesal. Lengannya disentak lagi agar pegangan Sasuke lepas, namun hasilnya masih gagal.

"Bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu dari lenganku sekarang, Kapten?" Sakura mencoba bicara dengan nada sesopan mungkin, meskipun bibirnya bergetar karena rasa kesal. "Ada banyak orang di sini."

Alih-alih menggubris, Sakura merasa Sasuke semakin mengintimidasi dirinya. Pegangan tangan pria itu mengencang sampai Sakura yakin akan ada kusut yang terbentuk nanti. Tatapan mata tajamnya benar-benar membuat nyali Sakura menciut untuk sekadar balas melempar tatapan yang tak kalah mengintimidasi. Dan kondisi ini semakin membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kau menginjak kancing seragamku," kata Sasuke.

Refleks mata Sakura memindai seragam yang Sasuke kenakan. Kancing ketiga di kemejanya memang tidak ada. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang. "Dan aku akan terus menginjaknya selama kau masih membatasi pergerakanku."

Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari lengan Sakura. Wanita itu refleks mundur dan mengangkat kakinya yang tak langsung menapak lantai karena ada entitas yang membatasinya. Tepat setelah Sasuke mengambil kancingnya, pria itu buru-buru melangkah lebar menuju Sakura dan memegang lengan kemeja wanita itu erat-erat.

"Aku sudah tidak menginjak kancing seragammu," kata Sakura sambil menyentak lengan.

"Tapi kau punya alat menjahit di tanganmu."

Kedua mata Sakura melebar. Tanpa diberi instruksi dari otak, napas santainya berubah memburu. _Apakah dia sengaja merencanakan ini?!_ "Tidak," tanggap Sakura tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku tahu bahwa kotak itu berisi alat menjahit, _Sayuri_." Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja, atau Sasuke memang menggunakan intonasi mengejek saat menyebutkan namanya.

"Tidak yang kumaksud adalah _aku tidak ingin membantumu_."

"Aku tidak mungkin terbang dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Itu bukan urusanku."

Sasuke mendecak. Cengkeraman pada lengan kemeja Sakura semakin erat hingga wanita itu meringis. Dan Sakura mulai merasa kemarahan membakar dirinya saat dia tak menemukan satu kilas pun rasa bersalah muncul di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menolongku?"

Sakura memicingkan mata. "KAU BAHKAN TIDAK BENAR-BENAR MEMINTA TOLONG PADAKU!"

Ruangan mendadak terasa lengang. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, tapi dia mendengar suaranya menggema. Sakura tahu dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan dengan menaikkan volume sekaligus oktaf dalam suaranya. Dia yakin, yakin sekali, dirinya dan Sasuke sedang menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan ini karena suaranya. Meskipun tak ada yang mengerti bahasa yang dirinya ucapkan, tetap saja hal ini terasa memalukan.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke. Lelaki itu mengatur napasnya cukup lama, seolah-olah meminta tolong adalah hal yang benar-benar sulit baginya. "Bisakah kau menolongku untuk menjahitkan kancing ini?"

Sudah cukup Sakura merasa malu karena bentakannya tadi. Bila dia menolak permintaan tolong dari Sasuke, beban atas penilaian negatif orang lain terhadap dirinya akan bertambah. Dan dia tak menginginkan hal itu.

Masih diliputi rasa malu, Sakura terpaksa menjawab, "Ugh, baiklah. Tapi lepaskan aku dulu."

Sasuke melepas cengkeraman sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada seluruh ruangan. Mereka masih menjadi sentral perhatian. Dia membersihkan tenggorokan, kemudian berkata, "Tidak ada yang bisa ditonton di sini," menggunakan bahasa Jerman yang sudah pasti dipahami semua orang di dalam ruangan. Dan pusat perhatian pun membuyar.

Sakura masih merasakan panas di wajahnya. Dan entah mengapa, panas yang menjalar terasa semakin memekat. Dia berdeham sebelum berucap, "Lepas seragammu." Deham lagi. "K-kau pasti mengenakan kaus di balik seragammu atau semacamnya, 'kan?"

"Itu akan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Langsung saja."

Sakura mencoba menetralisasi debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba meningkat sampai pompaan darahnya terdengar di telinga. Dia mengatur napas sambil mengangkat wajah dan mencari tempat duduk kosong. Ada lahan untuk tiga orang di salah satu sudut ruangan. Dia melangkah ke sana tanpa menginstruksikan Sasuke untuk mengikuti.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika jarum tak sengaja menusukmu," ancam Sakura.

"Heh," Sasuke menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, "kau bahkan terlihat seperti orang yang akan sengaja menusukkan jarum itu." Tiba-tiba bibirnya terkatup rapat menahan erangan terkejut karena tusukan benda runcing di ulu hatinya.

"Kau yang meminta," sinis Sakura. Dia menggigit bibir bawah untuk menahan senyum.

Sakura kembali mengatur napas untuk mengontrol tangannya yang mulai gemetar. Dia memindahkan jarum dari tangan kanan ke tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya dikibaskan agar getarannya berhenti. Dan dia masih tak mengerti mengapa panas di wajahnya masih tak mau pergi.

"Jadi kau menghindariku karena ingin menyembunyikan rahasiamu?" selidik Sasuke.

"Rahasia apa? Soal kau menyebut Haruno Sakura?" Sakura tertawa sinis. "Jangan membuatku tertawa. Aku hanya sedang menghindari seorang penguntit, bukan menyembunyikan rahasia."

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. "Penguntit?" Dari intonasi bicaranya, Sakura tahu Sasuke merasa sangat terganggu atas dakwaan itu.

"Kau bahkan sampai tahu nama nenekku, apa lagi kalau bukan penguntit?" Sakura bersyukur Sasuke tidak dapat mengobservasi wajahnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Selama ini dia pandai mengamuflasekan ekspresi wajah untuk tetap tenang saat mengujar kebohongan. Namun, kali ini ada rasa khawatir berlebih yang meliputinya.

"Oh," gumam Sasuke. "Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya semenjak aku belajar tentang hereditas di pelajaran SMA, tapi ingatanku masih cukup kuat soal tidak adanya kemungkinan seorang nenek yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengan cucunya."

Sakura terdiam. Dia mengangkat dagu dan menatap wajah Sasuke lurus-lurus. Lelaki itu tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang sedang bercanda. Satu spekulasi muncul di benak Sakura. Sasuke mungkin pernah menemukan fotonya di masa lalu dengan namanya tertulis di sana. Atau malah identitas lengkapnya. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu kebenarannya. Namun, dia terus menyugesti bahwa itu bukanlah hal penting.

Mengatur agar dirinya tetap tenang, Sakura melanjutkan menjahit kancing pada seragam Sasuke. Gemetar pada tangannya kembali sehingga dia perlu mengibaskannya lagi. Tangannya yang mulai membasah membuatnya sulit memegang jarum karena licin. Beruntung hal itu terjadi ketika dirinya sudah berada di pengujung pekerjaannya.

"Berhentilah. Kau membuat dirimu semakin menjadi seseorang yang perlu aku waspadai." Sakura mengikat simpul pada benang agar jahitannya tidak lepas. "Dengarkan aku, _Herr Kapitän_ ," kali ini bahasa Jepang sudah bertransisi menjadi bahasa Jerman—memutus satu-satunya kesamaan mereka di sini. "Pernah lihat bunga bakung berwarna merah muda? Ya, hal itu benar-benar ada. Tidak ada yang salah dengan namaku. Jadi, hentikan kecurigaanmu padaku tentang apa pun itu."

Sementara Sasuke masih bungkam, Sakura membelit benang pada telunjuknya, kemudian mencoba untuk memutus benang tersebut dalam satu tarikan. Gagal. Memahami gerak-gerik Sakura yang tampak bingung, dia mengambil alih benang tersebut dan langsung memutusnya.

" _Danke_ ," bisiknya datar. Sasuke beranjak dari duduk. "Aku masih merasa kau memang menyembunyikan sesuatu, _Sayuri_. Tapi kau benar. Itu bukan urusanku."

Seiring dengan punggung Sasuke yang menjauh, Sakura seharusnya merasa lega karena apa yang tengah dihindarinya belakangan ini sudah mengibarkan bendera putih. Namun, alih-alih merasa lega, justru dirinya merasa hampa. Dia sadar mungkin ini hanya risiko dari dirinya yang benar-benar akan sendiri di sini. Tetapi, jika hanya itu, seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa. Yang membuatnya tak nyaman adalah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang lebih rumit daripada biasanya.

Sakura mencoba mengabaikan perasaan yang menggelayuti dadanya. Dia menggeleng. _Besok pasti sudah lupa,_ batinnya, _atau setidaknya lebih baik seiring dengan waktu berjalan_. Dia yakin akan hal itu, karena selama ini memang seperti itulah pola perasaannya.

Yang nyatanya tidak.

.

Intensitas pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan Sasuke semakin besar, dan hal itu benar-benar mengganggu Sakura.

Sebenarnya, jika memang hanya bertemu—berpapasan—mungkin tidak akan semengganggu itu. Namun, di setiap pertemuannya, Sasuke selalu melakukan sesuatu yang menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman dalam hati Sakura. Selalu. Meskipun perangainya hampir sama persis, tapi Sakura tak pernah bisa membangun imunitas untuk itu.

Setiap kali berpapasan dengannya, Sasuke selalu menahan pandangan padanya. Sakura bisa saja mengabaikannya dan menganggap hal tersebut sebagai angin lalu. Namun, tatapan tajam yang Sasuke arahkan padanya betul-betul membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia hafal betul itu bukan tatapan tajam yang pria itu berikan pada orang lain. Yang ini lebih tajam—terkesan mengintimidasi.

Sakura berkesimpulan dari interaksi terakhirnya dengan Sasuke, mereka akan bertingkah seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah kenal satu sama lain. Meskipun selama ini pun perkenalan mereka hanyalah sebatas mengenal lapisan terluar saja. Namun, yang Sasuke lakukan padanya membuat dirinya merasa menjadi pihak yang benar-benar salah. Seolah-olah mereka berhubungan _sangat_ baik sebelumnya, dan Sakura-lah yang merusak relasi tersebut. Padahal jelas-jelas tidak sedalam itu.

Atau mungkin Sakura saja yang terlalu perasa, dalam ukuran yang berlebihan. Dan jika memang dirinya begitu, watak tersebut baru menjadi bagian dirinya akhir-akhir ini, karena seumur hidup dia yakin sekali batasan sifat perasa dalam dirinya hanya sekaliber perempuan pada umumnya.

Hari ini dia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke dan berharap akan tetap begitu sampai hari selesai. Setidaknya, perasaan tidak nyaman yang masih menjamur di hatinya tidak akan diperbarui secara paksa untuk sementara.

Sakura meraih tasnya dan berpamitan pada beberapa orang yang masih ada di ruangan staf bandara. Dia segera berjalan keluar bandara dengan langkahnya yang santai. Belum sampai dia lepas dari naungan bangunan, langkahnya dihentikan ketika samar-samar terdengar namanya dipanggil di tengah keramaian.

"Sayuri, 'kan?" Dia menemukan Kakashi Hatake, kapten berambut perak dengan masker di wajah sebagai ciri khasnya, berjalan mendekatinya. Sudut matanya sempat menangkap eksistensi Sasuke di sebelah Kakashi dan Sakura mencoba mengabaikannya.

Mata beriris abu-abu gelap Kakashi menahan pandangan pada tas yang Sakura sampir. "Wah, wah, sepertinya kau sudah mau pulang, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Seperti yang terlihat."

"Kebetulan sekali," kata Kakashi. "Mau sekalian kuantar?"

"Kau baik sekali. Tapi, tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolaknya halus. Bibirnya mengulas senyum.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau yakin? Bukankah kau orang baru di sini?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Benar. Tapi aku belum pernah tersasar," ungkapnya. "Satu kali pun."

"Baiklah." Kakashi mengangguk. Dari sipitan matanya, Sakura yakin Kakashi tengah tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Bagaimana dengan makan malam bersama kapan-kapan?"

Refleks dahi Sakura mengernyit. Sebelumnya dia berpikir bahwa tawaran mengantar pulang dari Kakashi hanyalah tawaran biasa. Namun, dilihat dari ajakan selanjutnya, Kakashi terlihat memiliki intensi lain.

Sakura menahan diri untuk menghela napas keras-keras karena khawatir dianggap tidak sopan. "Aku—"

"Taruhan," suara lain memotong. Tanpa menengok pun Sakura tahu itu adalah suara Sasuke. "Dia pasti akan bilang tidak."

Kakashi tertawa. "Kau meragukanku, Sasuke?"

Rasa risi menyergap seluruh tubuh Sakura. Dia benar-benar ingin segera menjauh dari sini. Dari bandara, Kakashi, dan Sasuke. Terlebih Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Dia," sorot matanya tertuju pada Sakura yang masih menolak untuk menatapnya, "adalah tipikal wanita yang akan selalu mengatakan tidak pada tawaran seperti itu."

Cukup sudah. Masa bodoh dengan tata krama.

Ketidaknyamanan yang terhirup ke paru-paru Sakura membuatnya memutuskan untuk membalik tubuh tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ketukan _heels_ -nya pada lantai terdengar semakin keras karena menjadi lampias emosi dari si pemilik kaki. Tak ada yang salah dalam tutur kata Sasuke. Tidak ada. Sakura memang hendak mengatakan tidak. Yang salah adalah Sasuke yang mengungkapkannya dengan cara seperti itu, tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Seolah-olah memang sengaja memancing emosinya, atau mungkin memang ingin mencercanya.

Sebelum melangkah terlalu jauh, sempat dia menangkap percakapan yang dibuka lagi oleh Kakashi dengan, "Kau sepertinya punya dendam pribadi, eh? Dia pernah menolakmu?" Kemudian ditanggapi, "Semacam itu."

Jawaban Sasuke terngiang di telinganya bahkan sampai dirinya memijak apartemen. Dua kata itu terdengar taksa, entah menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi yang mana. Bisa jadi yang pertama saja, yang kedua saja, atau kedua-duanya. Jika menjawab yang kedua saja, tak ada masalah bagi Sakura. Dia memang pernah menolak untuk membantu Sasuke, akhirnya membantu pun lantaran dipaksa pandangan orang-orang. Tapi yang pertama benar-benar mengganggunya. Pria itu benar-benar menyimpan "semacam" dendam padanya? Atas dasar apa?

Dada Sakura semakin bergemuruh memikirkannya. Argh, rasanya dia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Sasuke. Tidak bertemu sama sekali jika bisa. Sebuah keinginan _sederhana_ yang sifat dari terwujudnya adalah oposisinya. Oleh karena itu, Sakura tak menduga bahwa dia berkesempatan tak bertemu sama sekali dengan Sasuke sampai hari ini, setelah satu minggu terlewati. Bahkan tidak mendengar kabar apa pun tentangnya, yang mendorong rasa ingin tahu (sebenarnya lebih rumit daripada itu, namun Sakura tak ingin mengakui) dalam dirinya.

Fokusnya pada monitor membuyar. Isi kepalanya semakin berputar, membuat letak tubuh dan pikirannya terpisah jauh sekali. Lingkungan bekerjanya masih ramai seperti biasanya, tapi telinganya seolah-olah terkatup hingga dia merasa sepi. Sakura benar-benar tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan kecemasan tak menentu saat ini.

"Sayuri!"

Sakura tersentak karena suara Ino dan tepukan keras di bahunya. Dia mengerjapkan mata dan memegang dadanya erat-erat. Napasnya memburu dan debaran jantungnya meningkat. Dia ingin sekali menghardik Ino karena membuatnya terkejut, tetapi dia tahan. Dirinya sadar Ino tak akan melakukan itu jika dia tidak melamun selagi masih dibubuhi pekerjaan.

"Jangan melamun," tegur Ino.

Sakura masih berkedip beberapa kali untuk sepenuhnya menarik diri dari lamunannya. Dia menghela napas panjang. "Maaf."

Sakura langsung mencoba fokus lagi. Satu menit terlewati sampai ada beberapa orang yang mengisi antrean di depan konter. Setelah konter kosong kembali, tepat sebelum dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya lagi, Ino kembali menegurnya.

"Pikiranmu tidak sedang di sini, ya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya ... sedang tidak fokus saja."

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku kalau mau." Ino menatap mata Sakura dengan sorot meyakinkan. "Tenang saja, ini tidak akan menjadi gosip atau apa pun. Jika aku adalah satu-satunya yang kau beri tahu, maka aku tetap akan menjadi satu-satunya yang tahu."

Sakura tersenyum menahan kikikan. Dia mengerti mengapa Ino sampai bicara begitu. Reputasi Ino sebagai wanita cerewet yang sangat berpotensi untuk membeberkan rahasia sudah begitu dikenalnya. Meski Sakura yakin, kalaupun dia bercerita, Ino pasti akan berpegang teguh pada kata-katanya. Yang biasa Ino sebarkan adalah gosip-gosip lumrah yang perannya hanya meramaikan suasana saja, bukan untuk mencela atau niat negatif lainnya.

"Kau baik sekali," kata Sakura. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan melamun lagi, Sayuri. Untung saja baru aku yang menegurmu."

Sakura mengangguk. Namun, benaknya mengkhianati anggukan yang baru saja dia lakukan. Eksistensi Sasuke yang hilang sepenuhnya selama seminggu kembali menyusup ke dalam kepalanya. Padahal saat dia menghindari pria itu saja, dia masih sesekali berpapasan dengannya. Namun, kali ini sama sekali tidak.

 _"Tenang saja, ini tidak akan menjadi gosip atau apa pun."_ Kata-kata Ino yang tiba-tiba terngiang di telinganya membuat Sakura ingat bahwa Ino selalu memiliki informasi _berlebih_ tentang orang-orang. Dia melirik Ino sejenak. Ada perdebatan batin antara bertanya soal Sasuke pada Ino atau tidak. Dia mengatur napas dan mencoba untuk menetralkan pikirannya. Dan Sakura memutuskan untuk mengupas rasa ingin tahunya melalui rekan kerja di sampingnya.

"Ino," panggil Sakura.

"Ya?"

Sakura meneguk ludah sebelum bertanya, "Kau lihat Kapten Uchiha akhir-akhir ini?" Dia sudah menyiapkan sanggahan bila Ino menuduhnya macam-macam. Apalagi wanita itu pernah membahas gosip yang tersebar tentang dirinya dan Sasuke karena kancing lepas waktu itu. Namun, rasa terkejutlah yang menjadi respons Ino. Dan perasaan tidak enak menyerang Sakura saat mimik muka Ino berubah sendu.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Kesenduan benar-benar mewarnai wajah wanita itu sepenuhnya. Sakura mendadak sulit menelan salivanya.

"Dia ... Kapten Uchiha ..."

Cara Ino bicara yang jauh dari watak cerewetnya semakin membuat perut Sakura terasa teraduk.

"... kecelakaan."

"Apa?!" Mata Sakura melebar. Napasnya mendadak terasa berat.

"Ya. Kudengar ... kudengar dia ...," Ino tampak semakin sulit bicara. Bibirnya bergetar. Wanita itu menarik napas panjang, "ada potensi dia tidak bisa ... menjadi pilot lagi."

Sekujur tubuh Sakura melemas. Dia bisa saja jatuh bila kursi yang didudukinya tak memiliki sandaran. Sakura ingat betul pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke. Pertemuan yang membuatnya berkeinginan tak berurusan ataupun bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Dan selama seminggu ke belakang, keinginannya terkabul. Tapi seharusnya tidak seperti ini. _Sama sekali tidak seperti ini._

Sakura membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat. Seakan-akan informasi itu baru masuk dicerna otaknya, dia berbisik pada telapak tangannya, "Sasuke ... kecelakaan ...?"

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

 **Keterangan** :

 _Danke_ : Terima kasih

 _Herr Kapitän_ : Pak Kapten/ _Mr. Captain_

* * *

 **Note** :

Halooo! Kayaknya dari lamanya update makin ketebak, ya, chapter ganjil bagiannya siapa:) hahaha. Kelihatan gitu dari siapa yang gak produktif nulis kemaren-kemaren (...) /dor

Oh, iya, kami mengucapkan terima kasiiih banyak buat yang udah mendukung fic ini sampai bisa dapat penghargaan Best Romance Straight MC di IFA 2016. Tanpa dukungan teman-teman semua kami belum tentu bisa sejauh ini :") It means so much, really. Thank you, thank youu so much!

Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang review, fav, follow, dan yang sudah membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
